


莲苍：巧克力的甜与苦

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba





	莲苍：巧克力的甜与苦

“莲，我们来做巧克力吧。”  
这是没有排班的休假日时，苍叶提出来的邀请。莲知道，因为今天是情人节，做巧克力这件事在这个国家很流行。  
但至于每年情人节都没有做过这件事的苍叶为什么要提出这样的邀请，一个是因为他希望在哥哥帮助下的到身体的莲能体验更多事，另一个是因为他和莲确认了关系。  
他和莲现在是交往关系。  
一直一直密不可分的关系上又被添了一笔。  
莲是不会质疑和好奇这样的行为的，而是协助苍叶准备起来。外婆已经病人所以出门了，两个人轻松的独占了厨房和餐桌。  
因为已经不是智能伴侣的身体，所以并没有亲手碰触过厨房餐具的莲基本上都是听从苍叶的指挥，看着搜索来的菜谱一步步尝试。  
“莲喜欢苦一点的黑巧，还是甜的牛奶巧克力，还是白巧？”苍叶一边隔水融化切碎的黑巧克力，一边构思用这些巧克力做什么造型，以什么口味做基底。  
莲没能干脆的回答，停顿了几秒后露出有点为难的样子，“并没有品尝过。但按照苍叶以往吃巧克力时的心情，果然还是牛奶巧克力吧。”  
苍叶一下子觉得有点不好意思，“抱歉，问了你这个问题，”可是看着莲如同小孩子似的表情面对碗里的巧克力酱，又让苍叶觉得怜爱起来，“那就尝一尝吧。不是按照我的口味，而是莲的口味…虽然，莲也是我。”  
撇不掉他们之间的关联性，可如今莲已经作为独立人格存在，苍叶希望从零开始知道莲自己偏好什么。所以他用手指蘸了点巧克力酱，伸了过去。  
莲望着苍叶的手指，并没很介意。甚至他很快拉过来，伸出舌头舔了起来。这看起来就和一只小型犬在舔手指上蘸着的奶油一样，不，大型犬，所幸莲并不需要担心狗不能吃巧克力这样的问题。  
指尖感觉得到对方舌头灵活覆盖上的温度与湿度，一次次带着巧克力粘稠感从指节摩擦到末梢，让苍叶感到一阵细小而尖锐的触感清晰的撩拨在神经上。  
他情不自禁的屏住呼吸，差点抖了一下肩。双目望着莲专注的样子，胸口诞生的温度逐渐爬上了脸颊。尤其是看着对方的舌尖好似怜爱花朵的蝴蝶似的攀落在自己手指的轮廓上，他就心跳变了节奏。  
“莲…”不小心叫了出来。与此同时莲似乎也感受到了苍叶绷不住紊乱的心，抬起头露出一丝不安。苍叶不想让他担心，所以不好意思起来，“有些痒而已。”  
和苍叶交往相处以来，莲已经了解到对方这样的心跳可以表现为害羞，兴奋还有高兴的意思，所以不会再担心的提醒。  
想了一下后，莲把想法转移到巧克力的问题上，他舔了下舌头诚实的回答说“好苦”。  
“是吗…？”可以转移开话题让苍叶松了口气，他用小指挑起一些，张口去接，嘴里念叨着“那是不是该换成牛奶巧克力”，在那里构思起来。  
“苍叶。”  
“嗯？”  
“你这里有巧克力。”  
苍叶的目光转来，可眼前的光线却被遮挡。莲扶上他的肩拉过来，另只手捧住他的脸，就这样毫无预兆的靠近。  
不等苍叶将困惑问出口，嘴角传来的湿润就把思绪阻断。  
莲轻轻舔过了苍叶的嘴角。  
舌头带着口腔内火热的温度触及上苍叶的肌肤，好比要激出滚烫的电流，使苍叶一个激灵，大脑空了一块。  
他大概不用思考也能下意识联系起来——或者说是莲纯粹的心态传递给了他——莲是在给自己舔掉嘴角粘到的巧克力。可是浮现在最上面的思绪怎么都和巧克力无关，他一股脑注意的全都是莲此刻的行为，无法多思考。  
这还不够。为了舔干净，莲很快舌头就轻巧的转移到了苍叶的嘴唇上，所及之处是柔软的带有巧克力香味的唇瓣，舌尖几乎随时都能顺着边缘滑入口中。  
“唔…莲…”苍叶很细微的动了动嘴，肩膀都僵住了。他耳根和着了火一样，心情却在吃惊后不受控的变得雀跃。  
虽然他干净的那只手下意识抵在莲的胸口，却和被遗忘了一样没有施加力气。他不知道自己是否要推开莲，然而心底明显是不想。  
舔干净巧克力，莲拉开些距离扫了眼苍叶的脸。他的眼神像是在观察和确认，为感受到的苍叶心情波动而确认自己的行为。  
看来最初单纯只是维持了小狗时的习惯想要帮忙舔去巧克力，可是中途却开始遵循人格的内心而继续下去。更何况他现在很清楚苍叶是喜欢的，所以他并不需要很担心。  
试探的再度靠近。  
苍叶红着的脸几乎在他白皙的肌肤上晕染开，让莲产生股难以言喻的冲动。  
“莲…？”苍叶察觉到莲似乎想做些什么的样子，所以发出点好奇。  
苍叶不打算阻止，毕竟莲并不会伤害自己。  
虽说莲在作为智能伴侣时，收集和学习了很多知识，甚至比一般人类知道的还要广泛，可是在各种因心情变动而产生的临时行为冲动上却没有真的做过。所以如果现在有大把的时间可以让莲接触自己，苍叶是求之不得的。  
只见莲用两根手指有沾起来逐渐要冷却凝固的巧克力酱，最后带着一点好奇又带着一点期盼的转过来。苍叶安静的等着他，但觉得也许是要喂自己？  
可莲并没有给他吃，而是在他欲张口之前，把巧克力涂抹在了他的嘴唇上。直到这个时候，苍叶猜到了对方的意图，也就没再张开嘴。不过他一想到接下来会发生什么，就浑身一热，有些不好意思的想要将目光移开。  
但他没有那样做。  
莲歪过头伸出舌尖，好比拂去花瓣上的露珠一般扫过苍叶的嘴唇。相隔在他们之间的那层巧克力在热度的下融化，带在了莲的舌头上。  
莲含下去，接着又继续舔上苍叶的双唇。从下唇的轮廓到唇谷间，再到唇珠，持续勾勒着唇峰的边缘，不停拨弄着埋藏着巧克力的唇纹。  
他一点点扫荡干净苍叶被弄得红润的嘴唇，湿漉漉中阵阵散发出甜腻的香气。  
不断有热浪席卷他的鼻子和嘴巴，那是苍叶抑制不了的呼吸。炙热而短促，似乎想要屏住呼吸不打扰他，却又按耐不住的拍打而来，告诉他有多么羞怯和舒服。  
苍叶想做点什么。  
被挑起的感觉让他想要主动做些什么。  
可惜他无法集中。他无法打扰莲，不想打断嘴上的爱抚。  
他也没想到自己会对这样的行为如此包容与享受。也许是因为对方是莲吧。注意到自己的偏心，他就收紧了手指，捏住了莲的衣角。  
“变成了甜的了。”  
莲舔干净后，吐露的音量只有两人之间才能听到。  
苍叶不好说什么。不管莲说出这句话是多么的坦然和纯粹，他都觉得自己心头被撩拨到，失去了语言。  
莲观察着苍叶的反应，细细体会分析心底传来的感受。随后他像是懂得了人类这样变幻的情绪，眯起眼，柔和里流露出不舍，而这个不舍终究变成了占有，想留住有的虽有机会。  
“因为是苍叶的味道，所以巧克力变甜了吧？”莲说道。“这就是喜欢你的时候心理造成的影响吧。”  
“这种事就不用说出来了…”苍叶小声顶了他一下，就没办法再多说一个词。  
莲的手爱抚过苍叶的面容，滑入耳后，托起柔顺的蓝发。  
他含咬上那双再也不好意思对自己打开的嘴巴，吮吸对方舌尖上残留的巧克力。  
完完全全尝不出最开始的苦涩，只有浓香流入鼻腔。而他只需要肯定亲吻的是苍叶，大脑就给他发来甜蜜蜜的信号。  
他觉得甜得不得了。  
甜得晕眩。  
可是他好喜欢这样的甜味。  
两人的舌头彼此交缠，巧克力的味道融合在他们之间，仿佛要把他们俩熏成一样的味道。  
津液，汗水，还有呼出的气息，统统都是巧克力色调的。  
此时门打开，两个人条件反射般的分开。  
回来的老人看到的是依旧乱糟糟还没完成一半的巧克力食材，以及收获了两个脸红扑扑的男孩子。


End file.
